mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkleshine/Gallery/Season 1
Friendship is Magic, part 1 Twinkleshine.png|This is Twinkleshine. Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine approach Twilight S01E01.png|''There you are Twilight.'' Lemon Hearts with friends S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moon Dancer's party. Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts inviting Twilight S1E1.png Twilight declining the invitation S1E01.png Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png|Twilight wants to decline politely. Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts and Minuette after Twilight runs off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts watch Twilight run off S1E1.png Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts disappointed S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette look at Twilight S01E01.png Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine and Minuette walking away S01E01.png Minuette both ends (and first Derpy) S1E01.png Twilight is startled S1E1.png Twilight Sparkle Surprised S1E1.png|What does she have in mind with Lyra Heartstrings? Twilight annoyed by surprise party S1E01.png Twilight is tired S1E1.png Twilight getting a drink S1E01.png Pinkie Pie again S01E01.png Pinkie Pie excited S01E01.png Twilight drinking S01E01.png Twilight shocked S01E01.png Pinkie Pie swallowing cupcake in one bite S1E1.png Pinkie Pie munching on spicy cupcake S1E01.png Pinkie Pie "What? It's good!" S1E01.png Ponies cheering after mayor announces Summer Sun Celebration S1E01.png|At the Summer Sun Celebration. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Derpy sees Rarity S1E03.png|Twinkleshine in Rarity's Gala fantasy. Rarity wedding S01E03.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Twinkleshine's hair changes the instant she starts running. Applebuck Season Party for Applejack S1E04.png|On the bridge with Sweetie Drops. Any more interruptions S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Twinkleshine would love a muffin. Daisy Sick S01E04.png|The muffins turned out to be "baked bads". Griffon the Brush Off Disaster is about to strike S1E05.png|Twinkleshine beside Berryshine watching Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Gilda surprised S1E05.png Gilda "no way" S01E05.png Gilda raises a claw S1E05.png Boast Busters Rarity running away with Golden Harvest in background S1E6.png Twinkleshine comes out of her home S1E6.png Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine with a clear shot of her cutie mark. Twilight sends the ursa back to its cave S1E06.png Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|Watching the Ursa Minor with Golden Harvest, Berryshine and Shoeshine. Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png Twilight Sparkle shouts listen up S1E07.png Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png The ponies listen to Twilight S1E07.png Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png Winter Wrap Up The Mayor Speaks S1E11.png Mayor, Let's get galloping! S1E11.png Squirrel wakes up S1E11.png|Her voice is amazing in Winter Wrap Up. Twinkleshine giving food to ferrets S1E11.png Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine hanging bird nests S01E11.png Presenting special vest to Twilight S1E11.png|Twinkleshine watching Twilight Sparkle receive her all-team organizer vest. Fall Weather Friends Iron Pony Competition crowd S1E13.png|Twinkleshine and her army of clones. Crowd cheering S1E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash doing push ups S1E13.png|Behind Rainbow Dash's tail. Rainbow wins the pushup event S1E13.png Applejack in the air S01E13.png Every pony watches Pinkie Pie float away S1E13.png The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|To the left, next to Derpy. Rainbow Dash arrives to the competition S1E13.png Rainbow flies away S1E13.png|One of the two hides behind Applejack's hat. Super Applejack! S01E13.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash fighting S1E13.png Scruffy Applejack looking surprised S01E13.png Celestia appears S1E13.png Suited For Success Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png Hoity Toity appears S1E14.png Hoity Toity first appearance S01E14.png Hoity Toity end of catwalk S01E14.png Hoity Toity clop for cushion S01E14.png Crowd listening to Spike S1E14.png Rarity's designs unveiling S1E14.png Twilight stepping out S1E14.png The Show Stoppers Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png Pony crowd laughs at CMC S01E18.png Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy on the catwalk S1E20.png Fluttershy must do this S1E20.png Fluttershy on the catwalk 2 S1E20.png Rarity entering event S1E20.png Rarity you know me S1E20.png Rarity access denied S1E20.png Rarity denied entry S1E20.png Rarity_well_forget_you_S1E20.png|Twinkleshine next to Lemon Hearts. Fluttershy Twilight! S1E20.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png|To the far right, below Sweetie Drops. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|Twinkleshine beside Golden Harvest. Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Ponies are dazzled S1E23.png The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png Unicorns on clouds S01E23.png|Twinkleshine and Sea Swirl making use of the walk-on-clouds spell. The Best Night Ever Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png|Waiting outside the VIP section with other Ponyville ponies. Pinkie Pie "It's all I ever dreamed?" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png|Standing with Cloud Kicker and White Lightning in the VIP section. Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|Talking to Amethyst Star in the background. |index}}